


Trigger Happy Group Chat

by Cyberdaemon



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant Until Chapter 2, Group chat, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberdaemon/pseuds/Cyberdaemon
Summary: 2:56am - Monokuma has created a group chat.2:56am - Monokuma has renamed the group chat to Future Murderers2:57am - Monokuma has added 15 people to Future MurderersMonokuma: School regulations have been updated.
Relationships: Class 78 & Class 78 (Dangan Ronpa), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I really like reading group chat fics, so I wanted to write my own - though this one is set during the canon of the first game, instead of in a Non-Despair AU or Pre-Despair AU. This will lead to changes to the canon, but not until Chapter 2, so if you haven't played the game yet, please be aware of both minor and major spoilers depending on the chapter.

_2:56am_ \- **Monokuma** has created a group chat.

 _2:56am_ \- **Monokuma** has renamed the group chat to _Future Murderers_.

 _2:57am_ \- **Monokuma** has added 15 people to _Future Murderers._

 **Monokuma:** Leaving this chat is strictly forbidden under the new school regulations >:3c

 **Monokuma:** otherwise knock yourselves out

 **Monokuma:** but you might want to check those new rules for yourselves

 _2:59am_ \- **Monokuma** has changed 15 people's names.

 _3:01am_ \- **Fujisaki** is online.

 _3:01am_ \- **Kirigiri** is online.

 **Fujisaki:** wh

 **Fujisaki:** what

 **Monokuma:** group chats are very good for creating chaos >:3c

 **Kirigiri:** it's. 3 in the morning.

 **Kirigiri:** why this.

 **Monokuma:** I didn't know you couldn't read Kirigiri!

 **Kirigiri:** i. hm.

 **Kirigiri:** okay.

 _3:06am_ \- **Kirigiri** is offline.

 **Fujisaki:** wait don't leave me alone with him ;A;

 _3:07am_ \- **Fujisaki** is offline.

 _3:21am_ \- **Monokuma** is offline.


	2. Chapter 1: To Survive - Day 1 (Dawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Naegi:** ?  
>  **Monokuma:** how dare you tag me and leave???  
>  **Naegi:** oh.  
>  **Monokuma:** i am not a hit and quit kind of bear >:(((  
>  **Naegi:** uh  
>  **Monokuma:** fuck this slowburn shit  
>  **Naegi:** huh???  
> 

_5:30am_ \- **Enoshima** is online.

 **Enoshima:** what is this

 **Enoshima:** helloooooo

 _5:32am_ \- **Monokuma** is online.

 **Monokuma:** Maybe I should include reading classes as well as killing.

 **Enoshima:** what's that supposed to mean??

 **Monokuma:** It's a group chat, dumbass.

 **Monokuma:** you and Kirigiri can't fucking read, apparently.

 _5:35am_ \- **Kirigiri** is online.

 **Enoshima:** change my name to junko bear

 _5:36am_ \- **Monokuma** has changed **Enoshima's** name to **junko bear**.

 **Kirigiri:** monokuma created this last night.

 **junko bear:** that isn't what i meant you stupid bear.

 **Kirigiri:** apparently as a method to create chaos.

 **Monokuma:** but it's what you said >:3c

 **Kirigiri:** the school regulations have been updated with a number pertaining to this chat.

 **junko bear:** fuck you bear

 **Monokuma:** O///w///O how forward!!! are you propositioning your headmaster????

 **Monokuma:** how naughty!! I'm going to leave before you get any ideas!!!

 _5:42am_ \- **Monokuma** is offline.

 **Kirigiri:** i guess commas are fairly important.

 **junko bear:** shut the fuck up

 **junko bear:** wait

 **junko bear:** did you even sleep???

 **Kirigiri:** yes.

 **junko bear:** ...okay.

 _5:45am_ \- **Ishimaru** is online.

 _5:45am_ \- **junko bear** is offline.

 **Ishimaru:** Good morning Kirigiri-san!! Good morning Enoshima-san!!

 **Ishimaru:** Oh.

 **Kirigiri:** morning.

 **Ishimaru:** I think this is a splendid idea!! It will make communicating with everyone much easier.

 **Kirigiri:** i suppose.

 _5:48am_ \- **Monokuma** is online.

 **Monokuma:** Thank you very much Ishimaru!

 **Monokuma:** At least someone here appreciates me.

 _5:49am_ \- **Fukawa** is online.

 **Fukawa:** I would appreciate you if you dropped dead.

 **Ishimaru:** Monokuma-san, could you please change my name to Taka?

 **Ishimaru:** Fukawa-san, that was very rude!!

 _5:50am_ \- **Monokuma** changed **Ishimaru's** name to **Taka.**

 **Fukawa:** I don't care.

 **Monokuma:** Rude!!! I'm not changing your name even if you ask nicely now >:((((

 **Fukawa:** Whatever.

 **Fukawa:** This is a stupid idea.

 _5:52am_ \- **Fukawa** is offline.

 **Monokuma:** I think I might cry :'(

 _5:52am_ \- **Monokuma** is offline.

 **Taka:** I think Fukawa-san was out of line. Monokuma-san hasn't done anything truly horrendous.

 **Kirigiri:** we are trapped inside of a school, and he wants us to kill each other.

 **Kirigiri:** though i do think she was needlessly antagonistic. no point in defying him.

 **Taka:** Still!! There is no need to be cruel.

 _5:55am_ \- **Kirigiri** is offline.

 **Taka:** Oh.

 _5:55am_ \- **Taka** is offline.

 _5:59am_ \- **Owada** is online.

 **Owada:** can u chucklefucks not talk to each other at ass oclock some of us r tryna sleep

 _6:00am_ \- **Owada** is offline.

 _6:03am_ \- **Taka** is online.

 **Taka:** The new school rules are as follows!

 **Taka:** Regulation 7: Leaving the main chat for any reason is forbidden! Doing so will be met with harsh punishment.

 **Taka:** Regulation 8: Every student must be active in the chat at least once a day! Failure to do so without properly notifying the headmaster will be punished.

 **Taka:** Regulation 9: You are free to create group chats outside of the main one! However, the headmaster reserves the right to disband any that undermine the school.

 _6:10am_ \- **Owada** is online.

 **Taka:** Regulation 10: Only the headmaster has the power to change screen names in the main chat! All names must be approved.

 **Taka:** Regulation 11: You are free to message each other privately during any free time you have.

 **Taka:** Regulation 12: The headmaster will not directly interfere in any group chats (excluding ones that violate the secondary clause of School Regulation 10), but he does reserve the right to participate.

 **Taka:** Regulation 13: Headmaster Monokuma reserves the right to edit any existing regulations, as well as create new ones.

 **Owada:** eat shit and die

 _6:17am_ \- **Owada** is offline.

 **Taka:** That was uncalled for, Owada-san!!

 **Taka:** I do apologize for disturbing your sleep however.

 **Taka:** Oh.

 _6:18am_ \- **Taka** is offline.

 _6:21am_ \- **Ogami** is online.

 **Ogami:** I see. @Asahina

 _6:23am_ \- **Asahina** is online.

 **Asahina:** gm sakura!!

 **Asahina:** :o group chat???

 **Asahina:** hey @Monokuma

 **Asahina:** @Monokuma

 **Asahina:** @Monokuma don't ignore meeeeee

 **Ogami:** Perhaps you shouldn't spam him like that, Hina.

 _6:27am_ \- **Monokuma** is online.

 **Monokuma:** what the fuck do you want bitch.

 **Asahina:** >:((( I am not a bitch!!!

 **Asahina:** anywy anyway

 **Asahina:** can you change my name to Hina pls

 _6:29am_ \- **Monokuma** has changed **Asahina's** name to **Hina pls**.

 **Monokuma:** ask me again and i'm changing it to 200 yen whore.

 _6:30am_ \- **Monokuma** is offline.

 **Hina pls:** >:(((((((

 **Hina pls:** i am not a whore!!!

 **Hina pls:** can't believe i'm agreeing with fukawa >:((((

 _6:31am_ \- **Fukawa** is online.

 **Ogami:** It's alright, Hina.

 **Fukawa:** I don't need a cheap bitch like you agreeing with me.

 **Fukawa:** ever.

 **Hina pls:** why are you being mean???

 **Ogami:** Fukawa, that was uncalled for.

 **Fukawa:** I'm not sorry.

 **Hina pls:** :(

 **Ogami:** :/

 **Fukawa:** fine.

 **Fukawa:** @Hina pls I'm sorry I called you a cheap bitch.

 _6:36am_ \- **Maizono** is online.

 **Fukawa:** boob jobs are expensive.

 **Maizono:** OwO what's this?

 **Maizono:** w

 **Hina pls:** HEY

 **Maizono:** ??????

 **Ogami:** Fukawa.

 _6:38am_ \- **Kuwata** is online.

 **Hina pls:** my boobs are all natural >:(((

 **Maizono:** ?!?!?!

 **Fukawa:** there's so many muscle brains in this chat i can feel my braincells evaporating.

 **Kuwata:** yo what the fuck

 _6:39am_ \- **Fukawa** is offline.

 **Maizono:** ??????????

 **Hina pls:** she is such a bitch >:(((((

 **Kuwata:** what??

 **Kuwata:** huh??

 **Ogami:** Fukawa was making some off key remarks about Hina. You logged on in the middle of it.

 **Kuwata:** o......k......

 **Ogami:** @Hina pls we should begin exercising now.

 **Hina pls:** :o sorry sakura!!

 _6:43am_ \- **Ogami** is offline.

 _6:43am_ \- **Hina pls** is offline.

 _6:43am_ \- **Owada** is online.

 **Owada:** i hate every single one of you motherfuckers

 **Kuwata:** what did I do???

 **Owada:** fuck you

 _6:44am_ \- **Owada** is offline.

 **Kuwata:** o.....k.....

 **Kuwata:** and then there were 2 huh @Maizono

 _6:45am_ \- **Maizono** is offline.

 **Kuwata:** :(

 _6:45am_ \- **Kuwata** is offline.

 _6:45am_ \- **Togami** is online.

 **Togami:** This is utterly repulsive. @Monokuma

 _6:46am_ \- **Togami** is offline.

 _6:46am_ \- **Monokuma** is online.

 _6:46am_ \- **Naegi** is online.

 **Naegi:** ?

 **Monokuma:** how dare you tag me and leave???

 **Naegi:** oh.

 **Monokuma:** i am not a hit and quit kind of bear >:(((

 **Naegi:** uh

 **Monokuma:** fuck this slowburn shit

 **Naegi:** huh???

 **Monokuma:** @everyone @everyone @everyone

 _6:49am_ \- **Fujisaki** , **Kirigiri** , and **Taka** are online.

 **Fujisaki:** ?

 **Taka:** Yes?

 **Kirigiri:** Yes

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Kirigiri:** Oh

 _6:50am_ \- **Kirigiri** is offline.

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 _6:50am_ \- **Owada** is online.

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Owada:** i am going to rip the explosive right out ur asshole

 _6:51am_ \- **Maizono** , **Kuwata** , and **Fukawa** are online.

 **Naegi:** UH

 **Kuwata:** what???

 **Monokuma:** violence against the headmaster is still forbidden Owada.

 **Fukawa:** drop dead @Monokuma

 **Naegi:** UH???

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Monokuma:** just for you i'm never going to die

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Maizono:** Can you change my name to Sayaka?

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 _6:54am_ \- **Monokuma** has changed **Maizono's** name to **Sayaka**.

 **Kuwata:** Nearly everyone is here tho???

 **Monokuma:** nearly isn't everyone @everyone

 _6:55am_ \- **Togami** is online.

 **Sayaka:** Thank you!! ^_^

 **Kuwata:** can i be leon?

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 _6:56am_ \- **Monokuma** has changed **Kuwata's** name to **leon?**.

 _6:56am_ \- **Yamada** is online.

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Yamada:** how intriguing!

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Yamada:** Could you please change my name to "The Alpha and The Omega"?

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Monokuma:** absolutely not. disgusting.

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Yamada:** oh okay :(. what about hifumi?

 _6:58am_ \- **Monokuma** has changed **Yamada's** name to **hifumi**.

 _6:58am_ \- **Ludenberg** is online.

 **hifumi:** thank you muchly

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Ludenberg:** I am going to annihalate you, bear. And I am going to enjoy it.

 **Sayaka:** ...annihalate.

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Ludenberg:** I will start with you.

 **Naegi:** UHHHHH

 **Sayaka:** nvm pls continue i am shutting up ^_^

 **Ludenberg:** :)

 **Ludenberg:** @Monokuma Change my name to Celes, please.

 _7:00am_ \- **Monokuma** has changed **Ludenberg's** name to **Celes.**

 **[Automated]** Goooood morning, everyone! It is now 7am, which means nighttime is officially over! Get ready to greet another beeeeautiful day!

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 **Togami:** @Hina pls, @junko bear, @Hagakure, @Kirigiri, @Ogami

 _7:02am_ \- **Hina pls** is online.

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 _7:02am_ \- **Ogami** is online.

 **Ogami:** Apologies, I was exercising and could not hear the notifications.

 **Hina pls:** same :((( sorry!!

 **Monokuma:** @everyone

 _7:03am_ \- **Kirigiri** is online.

 **Monokuma:** now that everyone important is here

 _7:03am_ \- **junko bear** is online.

 **Monokuma:** have fun >:)))))

 _7:03am_ \- **Monokuma** is offline.

 **leon?:** did he really just dip

 **junko bear:** i'm important!!!!

 **Fukawa:** That's debatable.

 **Togami:** If anyone needs me, don't.

 _7:04am_ \- **Togami** is offline.

 _7:04am_ \- **Fukawa** is offline.

 **junko bear:** yo what the fuck!!!

 **junko bear:** i am too important!!!

 **Hina pls:** just ignore fukawa she's a bitch >:(

 **Taka:** You are indeed important, Enoshima-san!

 **Taka:** Hina-san, the name calling is unnecessary.

 **Hina pls:** k

 **junko** **bear:** awww thank you Taka-kun ^_^

 **Taka:** Anyway! While we are all present here! I would like to reccomend searching the school again!

 **leon?:** come on man, we already searched the whole place :/

 **Owada:** u r so fuckign stupid i s2g

 **Kirigiri:** Perhaps this time we should search in groups of two or three

 **Kirigiri:** Multiple sets of eyes might notice something one pair doesn't

 **Celes:** I have no interest in such petty pursuits, so I shall be bowing out.

 **Taka:** My grades are very good @Owada! And that's a splendid idea Kirigiri-san!

 _7:10am_ \- **Celes** is offline.

 **Owada:** oh. my god.

 **Owada:** we aren't gonna find anything

 **Taka:** Not with that attitude we won't!

 **Fujisaki:** Uhm @Kirigiri

 **Fujisaki:** how would you reccomend dividing into groups? none of us know each other,,,,,

 **Sayaka:** Me and Makoto went to middle school together, so we're good

 **Kirigiri:** First we should figure out how many of us will be searching

 **Owada:** so long as i'm not with prince prissy pants i'm game

 **Taka:** I was going to wait a few days to suggest this as we got settled in, but! I think we should all eat together every morning, right after the morning announcement.

 **Ogami:** That is a sound idea. It will also make deciding our groups easier.

 **Taka:** Then I will see all of you here in, say, 15 minutes?

 **junko bear:** whoa whoa whoa

 **junko bear:** looking as good as i do is an art form

 **junko bear:** i need 20 minutes

 **Taka:** Okay! We will wait for you, Enoshima-san!

 _7:16am_ \- **Hina pls, Fujisaki, junko bear,** and several others are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Screen Names:
> 
> Asahina Aoi: Hina pls  
> Enoshima Junko: junko bear  
> Fujisaki Chihiro: Fujisaki  
> Fukawa Toko: Fukawa  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro: Hagakure  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Taka  
> Kirigiri Kyoko: Kirigiri  
> Kuwata Leon: leon?  
> Celestia Ludenberg: Celes  
> Maizono Sayaka: Sayaka  
> Naegi Makoto: Naegi  
> Ogami Sakura: Ogami  
> Owada Mondo: Owada  
> Togami Byakuya: Togami  
> Yamada Hifumi: hifumi
> 
> Surviving Students: 15


End file.
